Field Trip
by trorychic
Summary: The gilmore girls and company go on a cruisewith several unexpected twists, including a possessed Max!
1. Early wake ups, coffee, and a couple sur...

I own none of these characters  
  
Email me with feedback [1]trorychic@yahoo.com  
  
Field trip!!!!!!  
  
By: Abby  
  
It was early on Saturday morning when Lorelai Gilmore jumped on her daughter Rory's bed and started tickling her. Rory put up a good fight, but eventually Lorelei won.  
  
"Ok, what did I do to deserve this...." Rory glanced at the clock, shocked. Her mom usually didn't wake up on Saturdays until 10-10:30. "6 O'CLOCK WAKE UP!!!!!!!" She finished. "Did Tristan and I drink all the coffee last night??? Did I forget to wash your sweater in cold water, so it now fit's a dog?" She said, referring to her boyfriend, Tristan DuGray.  
  
"Yes! You drank all the coffee! We need to go to Luke's!" Lorelai said, running to Rory's closet and pulling out a teal halter top and a pair of fitted white shorts and tossed them at her. Rory dressed while Lorelai threw her shoes everywhere.  
  
"Where are those slidy things?" She said, throwing a pair of black boots over her shoulder. Rory jumped out of the way of the UFO and bent down next to her bed. She picked up the shoes and left the room. Lorelai came bouncing after her.  
  
"Ooooh you found'em! They're my favorite!" She said, before running out to the jeep. When they pulled up at Luke's, he was just turning the closed sign around so it said open. Lorelai barely had the car off before she hopped out and ran to the diner. Rory followed her, and when Lorelai stepped into the diner, she yelled in a much to happy voice for the hour, "HI LUKE!"  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure? Shouldn't you be asleep!" He said as they sat down at the counter.  
  
"Well, Rory and oh Evil One drank all the coffee last night, so we need some." Lorelai said, spinning on the stool.  
  
"No. You`re gonna rot your insides. Besides, Rory has to deal with you all day, and I am not going to do that to her." He said, wiping the counter.  
  
"Yes! How about if I stay here with you. Then I won`t annoy my daughter." She chirped.  
  
"No!" He said.  
  
Lorelai and Luke had been dating for about 2 months.  
  
Lorelai leaned in, gazed at his eyes, and then kissed him. With that, Rory slipped off her stool. While her mom kept Luke occupied, she crawled around the counter and quietly poured two cups. She walked back around and slipped onto her stool. Lorelai broke off the kiss and took a huge gulp of coffee. They both laughed, because the look on Luke's face was priceless.  
  
"I shoulda known." He said, before serving the second earliest customer who had just walked in the door.  
  
"So, what are your plans for the day?" Lorelai asked her daughter.  
  
"Well, Tristan and I are catching that new movie with the adorable Freddie, Summer Catch at about 4:30 and then we are coming back here to meet Lane and go for ice cream, ending up back here." Rory said.  
  
"Ok. What time are you meeting him?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I am going to get to his house by 10. We are gonna watch old movies until 4." She said, standing. "See you later."  
  
"Your leaving already! Rory Gilmore, it is 7 o clock!" Lorelai said.  
  
"I have to walk home, so I better get going!" Rory said, waving to Luke before she left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey!" Tristan said, walking over to Rory as she got out of her silver eclipse, a present from her grandparents.  
  
"Hi!" She said, leaning up to kiss him.  
  
"Well, I've got a plan to make me the best boyfriend ever." He said, as they walked toward his mansion.  
  
"Well, you already are, but by all means, work to keep the sacred title." Rory said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"My parents asked me where I wanted to go on vacation this summer, and I said I wanted a trip for 8 to the Bahamas. It is a cruise. You are invited, and your mom. If you want to invite Luke, Sookie, and Lane, that's fine. The only person I have going is Callie." He said, referring to his cousin, a friend Rory made mid-sophomore year when she transferred to Chilton.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? My mom, Luke, Lane, Sookie, and me are all invited on an all expense paid cruise with the man of my dreams and his cousin!" She said.  
  
"Yup! Do I get to keep the title of best boyfriend?" He said as they entered the house  
  
"Heck yeah! Ok, now we have to miss the movie and go to Stars Hollow to tell my mom and Luke and Sookie....and try to persuade Mrs. Kim to let Lane come. Can you put on your charming act?" Rory said, turning around, toward the door. "Oh, and let's pickup Callie." She whipped out her neon pink cell phone and dialed the number for Callie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MOM!" ROry yelled. She had stopped her car and parked it at Luke's. He told her that her mom left about 20 mins. ago. She had then continued on to her house.  
  
"RORY!" Lorelai yelled back coming out of the kitchen. "Hello, Evil one, Callie."  
  
"Hey mom we have the best news. Tristans parents sprung a surprise cruise on him and you and Luke and Lane and Sookie and me and Callie are invited." Rory said, jumping up and down in front of her mom.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lorelai said, hugging Tristan and Callie and Rory. Then she ran out to her car and pulled out. Rory, Callie, and Tristan were close behind. They followed her to Luke's.  
  
She hopped out of the car and ran inside, with the trio in pursuit.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai yelled, hopping on a bar stool.  
  
"Yeah." He said, walking out of the back room.  
  
Lorelai hopped off the stool, ran around the counter, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She then proceeded to tell Luke the good news.  
  
"So, your coming right?" Lorelai said, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
Luke looked at Tristan. Tristan just smiled.  
  
"I guess. If I can get someone to cover the diner." Luke said. Lorelai hopped up and kissed him. Then his eyes got wide as he looked over Rory's shoulder.......  
  
TBC.....email me with feedback.  
  
[2]Trorychic@yahoo.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:trorychic@yahoo.com  
2. mailto:Trorychic@yahoo.com 


	2. And the verdict is........

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rachel!" Luke said, his eyes widening.  
  
Every head in the diner flew towards Rachel. Rory and Tristan turned around quickly. Callie didn't know Rachel, so she had a confused look on her face. Lorelai slowly turned. They were all staring at her.  
  
"Hi, Luke." She said, smiling. She was holding a camera bag and a suitcase. "Hi Lorelai, Rory, Tristan. I heard your good news. Luke, I'd be happy to look over the diner while you are away."  
  
"Rachel, why are you back? I thought you were gone." Luke said.  
  
"I was, but I wanted to come back for a little while. Rory, the last time I was here, you were a sophomore- now look at you- a senior! And Tristan, you two weren't dating when I left, although you were friends. Lorelai....how are you?" Rachel said to each one.  
  
"I'm good. You?" Lorelai knew Luke was over Rachel, but she still didn't like her here.  
  
"I'm great. I've been traveling around Australia. It is really beautiful." She said, as they all got over the shock of seeing her. They resumed their seats at the counter. Rachel took her camera out and snapped a few quick shots.  
  
"So, Luke, you have someone to watch the diner. Does that mean your coming?' Rory said, trying to break the tension.  
  
"I guess I am." He said, smiling a thankful smile at Rory.  
  
"Great!" She said, hopping up and hugging him. "Let's go find Lane and talk Mrs. Kim into it. Mom, are you coming?"  
  
"No. I think I'll stay here. I'll call Sookie tonight. Luke, coffee!" Lorelai said, smiling. He gave her a look, so she she stood up kissed him, and went around the counter and poured it herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow! I can't believe she's back!" Tristan said from the passenger seat of the eclipse.  
  
"I know!" Rory said, turning toward the Kim's house.  
  
"Ok, new person here. Who was she? And why was your mom shooting daggers at her, Rory?" Callie said from the backseat.  
  
"Well, Rachel was Luke's girlfriend when I was about eleven. She left him, and then came back around sophomore year, right before I met you. She thought Luke liked Mom-" Rory started.  
  
"Which he did." Tristan cut in.  
  
"Yeah, and so she left again. We all thought she left for good." Rory said, turning into the Kim's drive way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lane!" Rory called into the antique shop.  
  
"Rory?" Lane called back from somewhere inside the shop. "Big goose lamp!"  
  
"OK!" Rory said, grabbing Tristan's hand, who in turn grabbed Callie's, and snaked her way through the shop.  
  
"Lane, we have really good news!" ROry said, when they found her.  
  
"Outside!" Lane said, leading them out the door, onto the lawn.  
  
Rory quickly told her what happened.  
  
"Ok, plan of action. First of all, Tristan, you are a friend of her grandparents. You are NOT her boyfriend. And Callie, you are a friend from school. My mom knows Sookie, so. Your grandparents surprised you with this trip, Rory, and invited Tristan to come, because your grandparents do business together. Now, do we tell her Luke is going?" Lane said, as they sat on the grass.  
  
"Yes. He will be our chaperone, along with my mom and Sookie. He was invited because he is a good friend. And T.- be Mr. Charming. Assure Mrs. Kim that there is nothing to worry about." ROry said, standing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mama?" Lane said, the group following behind her.  
  
"Yes...Oh hello Rory." Mrs. Kim said. Rory nods hello.  
  
"Mama, this is Tristan Dugray, and friend of Rory's grandparents, and Rory's friend, Calista....Sulger. Mrs. Gilmore, Rory's grandmother, has booked a cruise to the Bahamas for us. Luke, Sookie, and Lorelai are going, and Mrs. Gilmore invited Tristan because her husband does business with Tristan's grandfather. I have been invited to go, Mama." Lane said.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Kim. I have heard nothing but good things about you. My name is Tristan DuGray. I live in Hartford and my grandfather, Janlen DuGray does business with Mr. Gilmore." Tristan said, In his best charmer voice, kissing Mrs. Kims hand. Mrs. Kim is smart, but no one can resist Tristans charms. "We would love to have Lane join us on our little trip."  
  
"Well, let me talk to Rory's mom. You say Mr. Danes and Miss St. James will be their?" Mrs. Kim said.  
  
"Yes, Luke and Sookie are good friend of ours, and my grandparents got us 8 tickets to use as we please." Rory said.  
  
"Well, I know they will keep you all in line." Mrs. Kim said.  
  
"Well, how about you call my mom tonight around 7. She won't be home all day." ROry said, smiling her sweetest smile.  
  
"Ok. I will call at 7." Mrs. Kim said, walking off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group went to Rory's to tell her mom the story. Lorelai wrote it all down, so she wouldn't forget when she was on the phone. Then, they rented a few movies (Head over Heels, Willy Wonka, and Where the heart is) and watched them while eating popcorn and drinking soda and coffee. Lorelai was on the phone with Mrs. Kim for 2 hours, talking. They weren't sure if Lane could come or not. When they finished the movies, All 4 of them ran into the kitchen (well Tristan didn't run) and asked Lorelai. She kept a totally straight face, showing no sign of whether Lane could come or not.  
  
"Well, Mom?" Rory said.  
  
"The verdict is......." Lorelai said.  
  
TBC Email me with feedback!  
  
[1]Trorychic@yahoo.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Trorychic@yahoo.com 


	3. Packing, Flying, and a proposal

Lorelai broke into a smile. Rory jumped up and hugged her, and then hugged Lane, Callie, and Tristan. The trip was 2 days later, and it went for 2 weeks, so Callie and Lane spent the night and talked about it. They had to run Tristan home (he came with Rory), and then they sat up all night. The next day, after sleeping until 2 (they went to bed at 5 am), Callie and Lane went home to pack. Rory started her packing while she talked to Tristan, who was packing at his house. Lorelai, too excited to pack, went to the diner to talk to Luke and Sookie.  
  
"Ohhh, you are such a great boyfriend!" ROry said to Tristan on the phone.  
  
"Ok, so if I didn't get you tickets for you and all your friends for a 2 week cruise, I would be back to OH Evil One?" He said, folding a shirt.  
  
"Of course not, but you might go back to halfway decent boyfriend!" She said giggling.  
  
"Ok. I am finished!" Tristan said.  
  
"What! T., were going for 2 WEEKS!!!!!" Rory said, in utter disbelief. She had just started packing her shirts.  
  
"I have 20 shirts, 6 pairs of shorts, 4 pants, a sport coat, sneakers, dress shoes, flip flops, and underwear and swim trunks. It's not hard, Rory. Let me come over and help you." Tristan said.  
  
"Oh- hey I have a beep. Hold on a sec." Rory said. When she came back, she had a job for her TOTALLY ADORABLE boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, T. You can come over, but pick up Callie first. She is gonna bring ALL her clothes over and we're going to pack together. SO hop to it, cutie!" Rory said, hanging up. She didn't know how he could pack in the hour they were on the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey!" Rory said, running to the door. She hugged Callie, and kissed Tristan. Tristan sat at the table and drank his coffee. He yelled ideas into Rory's room, but, true to her word, Callie had brought ALL her clothes. She had 5 bug duffel bags full of clothes. She even brought a few winter clothes, and she brought gift cards too, so she and Rory could go shopping tomorrow for the stuff she didn't have.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK! We're done!" Rory said, running into the living room. Tristan had arrived at 7 with Callie, and it was now about 1:30. Their were still a few loose ends to tie up, but they had most of it done. Rory looked on the sofa to see Tristan asleep. The movie It Could Happen to you was on tv, and it was about half way over. Rory curled up next to him, and Callie was on the floor. Within minutes, they were asleep. When Lorelai came home at about 3:30, they were still asleep. She turned off the tv left them there and went upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory uncurled from her position on the couch. Tristan was staring at her, and Callie was making coffee with Lorelai. She kissed him, and they went into the kitchen. After having coffee Tristan took Callie home, and Rory helped Lorelai fit everything in her suitcase. They were ready by five, and Rory set out her pajamas and the clothes for the next day. She and Lorelai then cleaned the house and headed to Luke's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SO, Luke, how long did it take you to pack?" Rory said, sitting on one of the stool's at the bar. "How big was your bag?"  
  
"Well, it took like a hour and I have my overnight bag with my stuff. A few shirts and pants, a nice suit, and some shoes." Luke said, pouring coffee. When Lorelai and Rory just stared at him (they had 2 and 3 suitcases. Callie had 2, also.), he laughed and went around to serve others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Agghhh! We're here!!!!" Lorelai cried as they entered into the airport. They had to fly to Florida, where they would board the cruise ship. Lorelai had 10 cups of coffee that morning, so it was really effecting her system.  
  
"Lorelai, honey, we will be thrown off the plane if you are like this on it. First class people are really stuffy." Sookie said, wrapping her arm around Lorelai's shoulder.  
  
"Really! Will we get parachutes? Do they just push us out?" Lorelai said, bouncing along. Luke and Tristan had the suitcases (11 of them, not including their bags), and Rory, Lane, and Callie were walking between the guys and Sookie and her mom. Lorelai continued to make hyper comments as they boarded the plane, and for the few minutes she was awake on the plane. They had an 8'oclock flight from Hartford, so Rory had her up at 5:30. She was extremely tired. When they landed in Florida, Tristan and Luke retrieved the luggage, and they caught a cab to the pier were they would take off from.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Rory said, climbing out of the cab and looking at the huge ship in front of her. It was about 12 noon now.  
  
"Yeah, but not as much as you!" Tristan said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. He then went to help Luke with the luggage. They boarded the ship. Luke and Tristan went to their cabin, Sookie and Lorelai went to theirs, and Callie, Rory, and Lane went to the last one. They were staying in huge cabins, compliments of Tristan's parents. The girls cabin was the biggest because their were three of them. They had mini bars (paid for by the DuGrays) and really big bathrooms. The cabins were lined up in a row.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory's Cabin  
  
"Hey you guys, there are 2 beds." Rory said, folding a shirt on one of the king sized beds. "Which one of us gets a bed to herself?"  
  
"Well," Lane said, coming out of the bathroom, "We will be here for 14 nights, so 14 divided by 3 is....."  
  
"Two of us get five nights, and one of us gets four." Callie said, flipping the channels on the tv. "I don't mind. I'll take four nights."  
  
"Ok. Thanks, Cal. Lane, you take the first 5 nights, I'll take the next five, and Callie, you can have the last four." Rory said. "14 days, 15 nights."  
  
They spent the next 20 minutes marveling over little things like mints on each pillow, and good smelling shampoo in the bathroom, while they unpacked. At about 2 o clock, Tristan came by and they went to explore the ship. Rory checked her door number so they could find their way back. She was #415, her mom and Sookie were 414, and Tristan and Luke were 416.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"T., this is gorgeous! I can't believe you did this for us!" Rory said, looking at the huge swimming pool. It had fountains and a lazy river wound around the ships deck. Their was a movie theater, a bowling ally, an arcade, and dance club (18 and up! They all just made it!). There were several pools, and nice restaraunts. Lane, Callie, and Rory had plans to take her mom and Sookie to the nail boutique and the spa the next day. They were making stops on 5 islands over the next fourteen days, and Rory had a ball looking in all the shops on the ship. They stopped at an old fashioned soda shop called Luna's, and Rory made a mental note to tell her mom that their was a really good coffee shop on the ship. 2 hours later, they finally ended up back in front of their rooms, and they made plans to all meet up at 6:30 to go to the dance club. Rory called her mom and told her the plans, and then the girls spent a couple hours getting ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You look great!" Rory told Callie and Lane as they put the finishing touches on their clothes. Callie wore a hot Pink tube top, and tight white jeans. Rory sported a yellow halter top and tight white jeans, and Lane wore a purple spaghetti strapped shirt and tight white jeans. Callie had blonde curls, so her hair looked good (I love curls), and Rory and Lane had brushed theirs straight. At 6:15 they went to Lorelai and Sookie's room, not surprised to find Sookie ready and Lorelai scrambling around to find an outfit. Sookie had on a pretty lilac skirt and shirt.  
  
"She sat around and watched tv until 5:45 and then took a 30 minute shower. I told her to hurry!" Sookie said. Rory just nodded knowingly. How many times had she been in that situation. Finally Lorelai was ready, wearing a square knecked powder blue spaghetti strapped shirt and a white jean skirt. Luke and Tristan picked them up at 6:30, wearing a white polo(luke) and a blue polo(Tristan) and khakis. They went to the club (thank goodness for Callie's memory) and got drinks. They danced for a while until they all came off the floor breathless. Tristan disappeared for a few minutes, saying he was at the bathroom. Then, a song came on. At first she didn't recognize it, but then Rory looked at Tristan, and he had a gleam in his eye. They came together and danced to "their song", Mandy Moore "I wanna be with you". They danced to this song the first time they had kissed as a couple, at a Chilton mixer. Oblivious to the rest of the world, they stared into each others eyes for the  
whole song. Lorelai, Sookie, Callie, Lane, and heck, even Luke saw the love in their eyes. You couldn't stare into someones eyes for more than 6 minutes (they didn't notice the end of the song) without being in love. Luke also disappeared for a few minutes, and when he came back he had a excited look on his face. No one noticed, though, because they were looking at Tristan and Rory. They finally noticed that the song was over, and while they walked back to the table, Lorelai could see a sort of glow around Rory. Then Luke guided her onto the floor, and started dancing as Trisha Year wood started singing "How DO I live".  
  
How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my Life.  
Luke looked into her eyes as they danced slowly.  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh how do I live?.  
These verses perfectly described how they both felt. Rory watched and thought how perfect they were for each other.  
Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life  
With that, Luke pulled a box out of his pocket. The DJ came over the mike and said, "Hey Lorelai Gilmore, you have a really great guy. He was so nervous about tonight that he asked me to do the honors. I play the songs, but no one has ever asked me to do this. Lorelai, Luke thinks you are awesome. He loves you, everything about you, including your coffee addiction. It's what brought you together. Now, he would like to ask you something."  
  
Luke got down on his knee and opened the box. By now, everyone in the room was looking at him. A employee brought a mike over to Luke. Sookie grabbed Rory's hand, really excited.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, I love you. Will you marry me?" Luke said, holding up the ring. The mike was moved to Lorelai's mouth, and she looked so shocked that Rory had to laugh.  
  
Then she spoke. She said one word. It was all she had to say. Yes or no?  
  
TBC 


	4. Bagels and food poisening

"Yes." She whispered. The whole room erupted into cheers. Luke hopped up and kissed her for a long time. Rory couldn't contain herself any longer. She and Sookie ran to Lorelai and engulfed her in a hug. Tristan shook Luke's hand, and Callie and Lane hugged him. Rory and Sookie then hugged him and Callie, Tristan, and Lane hugged Lorelai. They didn't stay at the club. Rory led them to Luna's, the coffee place she had been to. They sat their for a few hours and discussed ideas for the wedding. Lorelai wanted Sookie, Lane, and Callie as her bridesmaids and Rory as the maid of honor. Luke didn't have many close friends, so he asked Tristan to be his best man. They were just finishing up their coffee when a dark freaky haired haired man walked in. It was very late, so they were the only ones in the shop. They hadn't seen anyone for a long while. Something about the man was familiar. Lorelai couldn't place it, but something about him brought back memories (maybe his weird hair).  
She focused on him as he turned around. Luke heard her gasp. They all looked up as the man turned around.  
  
"Max!" Lorelai gasped.  
  
In front of all of them stood Max Medina, the man Lorelai had almost married (a.n. in my mind I think Lorelai ran out on Max during their wedding and never talked to him again). Luke stood, a strange look on his face.  
  
"Hi...please, join us." Luke said, pulling up a chair for him. Max shook his head.  
  
"I have to be getting back to my cabin. And congratulations, Lorelai, Luke. I hope you are very happy." Max said, not meaning a word he said. He had gone crazy thinking how he and Lorelai belonged together. He knew they were right for each other, and he wasn't going to let that clown she was marrying get in the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorelai felt her happiness go out the door with Max as he left. How could he take all the happiness she had felt with him. Then she looked at her finger and all the happiness came. It was like pressing rewind. It goes out the door, but then it all comes back. She new she was going to be very happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Day  
  
"Morning, Mom. Sleep well?" Rory said, joining Lorelai at one of the many tables in the ships main restaurant. Rory had woken Sookie to find out where Lorelai had headed. Rory sat down and took a sip of he orange juice in front of her.  
  
"Yeah. I could barely sleep, though, because I was so excited." Lorelai said, looking at the ring on her finger.  
  
Then Luke and Tristan joined, shortly followed by Callie, Lane, and Sookie. They all ordered, and shortly after the food was delivered. Luke had pancakes, and the rest of them had French toast or bagels. Then they headed back to get bathing suits on to go to the pool. When they landed on the first island in a couple days, they would swim with dolphins. For now, though, they would have to settle for one of the beautiful pools on each of the ships decks. Rory wore a pretty pink hawaiin print bikini, Callie had a yellow and orange striped bikini, and Lane bought (her mother made her where speedos and stuff) a light blue bikini. They all joined Lorelai, Luke, Tristan, and Sookie at the pool. Lorelai had a red hawaiin print bikini on and Sookie had a solid black one piece on. Rory noticed that Luke looked very pale, like he was sick.  
  
"Luke, are you feeling ok?" Lorelai asked, obviously noticing the same thing Rory did.  
  
"No. I think it was something I ate. I am going back to the cabin." He said rising. He swayed slightly, and made it to the edge of the ship before throwing up. Lorelai grabbed their stuff and guided him back to the cabin. She got one of the doctors to examine him. After about 45 minutes, she came back.  
  
"Food Poisoning! No one else on the whole ship got it except Luke." She said, sitting on one of the lounge chairs.  
  
"Is he ok?" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, he is sleeping. The doctor said he should be ok by tomorrow." Lorelai said. She stayed with them for 2 hours before she went back to the cabin to nurse Luke. At about 3 o'clock, they all headed back to shower and change. Rory and Tristan made plans to meet at 6 for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 hours later, Rory stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. Callie glanced up and hopped of the bed. She grabbed underwear and a bra for her and shoved her back in the bathroom. She came back out wearing the bra and undies and Callie and Lane quickly dressed her in a short halter dress. It was aqua. They blew her hair dry, and did the half cornrow thing, using teal twisties. She wore white Candies on her feet, the kind with the wooden bottom. At about 5:45, she was ready. She wanted to see her mom, so she went to Tristans room. When she stepped inside, she saw Luke sitting on one of the beds, and her mom asleep next to him. He smiled at her, and she hugged him. Tristan was ready, so they left. He had on a thin white sweater, and it showed his tight muscles through it. He also wore khakis and sandals. They went to The Castle by the Sea for dinner. Rory had a shrimp salad, and Tristan had a piece chicken. Then, they went to the 8:15 showing of Titanic. When  
Rory asked why they were showing Titanic when it had been out for a while, Tristan said some of the cruise lines play it because it is about a ship ( I made that up). They watched it and then went for a walk around the deck. Rory had a great feeling. She was so happy. She was on a 2 week cruise, with her boyfriend and her best friends, and her mom was getting married. She felt all lit up inside as she and Tristan made their way back to his room at about 1:30. Luke had moved into Lorelai and Sookie's room so Lorelai could keep an eye on him for the next 24 hours. Everyone was asleep, so when Tristan asked her to come in, she said yes. She had this great feeling, such an awesome feeling, that when Tristan asked her to stay the night, she said yes without even thinking. 


	5. Dolphins, Makeovers, and a broken leg

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Rory woke up, she felt a warm hand on her side. She opened her eye to see Tristan pressed up next to her. She glanced at the clock, and seeing that it was 8:30, knowing her roomies would be up soon, she woke him up and told him she had to leave before everyone woke up. She searched for her clothes and left, kissing him goodbye before she left. She crept into her room, but much to her dismay, Callie was sitting up on her bed. She made Rory answer every question she had. She promised not to blab, except to Lane. They sat around for an hour before meeting everyone for breakfast. Today, they would be getting off the ship at St. Bibano Island.  
  
"Mom, look at all the dolphins!" ROry said as the ship headed toward shore. She could see dolphins everywhere. She could also see a Sea World equivalent, where they would swim with dolphins. She was excited about getting off the ship. It was an awesome ship, and she never got bored, but she was happy to be on land again. As they exited the ship, Rory thought how good Tristan looked. He was wearing a white wife beater and blue khaki shorts. Callie, Lane, Lorelai, and Sookie also looked good. Callie, Lane, and Rory wore khaki shorts and cute tees and Lorelai and Sookie wore jeans. Lorelai had her fave shirt and jean shorts on. Luke wore another polo and khaki shorts. They all headed to Water City, the aquarium park thing and went straight to the dolphin swimming booth. They walked around and looked at whales and seals while they waited for their time to swim. When it came, Luke and Sookie went into the stands while they watched Lorelai, Tristan, Lane, Callie, and Rory get  
suited up and ready. As they slid into the water, Sookie had to laugh. The look on Rory's face and the one on Tristan's were totally different. Excitement and Terror. Their were 4 dolphins in the pool, and one instructor was making introductions.  
  
"Agghhh! This great, isn't it T.!" ROry cried as a dolphin tapped her thigh. She glanced over at her boyfriend, and the look in his eyes was explanation enough. She gently grabbed his arm and led him over to the edge of the pool. She sat on the edge with him.  
  
"Tristan, what's wrong?" Rory said.  
  
"Rory......nothing." He said, looking away.  
  
"T. are you....afraid?" SHe said, trying not to laugh.  
  
He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Tristan! Their dolphins!" SHe said.  
  
"I know, but I have to think, why are they born in the ocean if they are just going to go into captivity. They are naturally wild. What if they spaz out?" He said, entirely serious.  
  
"Tristan, they are born in captivity." ROry said, seeing the set look in his eyes. "T. this is the only chance I am going to have to do this, but I want to do it with you. I think it is perfectly safe. But, if you think it is unsafe or you just don't want to do it, I understand. I am not going to."  
  
Seeing the genuine sadness written all over her face, he slowly slipped into the water. A dolphin came up to him and gently tapped his stomach with his nose. Tristan froze, but he didn't move. He slowly touched the head of the dolphin.  
  
"This one doesn't seem bad." Tristan said, pulling Rory into the water.  
  
"That one's Maggie. I think she likes you." Rory said, swimming into the middle of the pool.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 hours later Tristan was swimming and playing with the dolphins. They had to pull him out of the pool as he said goodbye to all his friends. They continued around the island until about 6, when they had to board the ship. Rory bought a pretty woven bag, and Lorelai and Callie bought pretty shell necklaces. They had all immensely enjoyed their day on the island. Rory was relieved that they hadn't seen Max all day. She didn't want Lorelai to change her mind and fall in love with the scary haired man. They weren't right for each other-that's why they had not gotten married. She was excited about Luke becoming her step-father, but she also knew her mom would be happy. That is what she really wanted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tristan said. They were walking back toward the ship, and Rory knew she must have a far off look in her eyes. She hadn't said a word for the last 20 minutes.  
  
"Nothing....I am just worried about my mom and how she will take Max being here." Rory said, knowing it was no use trying to hide her feelings. Tristan knew her like the back of his hand.  
  
"She'll be ok, Ror. You know how she feels about Luke." He said, squeezing her hand comfortingly.  
  
"Your right--your right. She loves Luke more than she ever loved Max." Rory said, trying to convince herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I cannot believe this! It's a curse!" Lorelai cried the next morning as they sat in the sauna in the spa on the ship. They were wrapped in coral colored towels, and each one was sweating. They had a mud wrap, and then they had headed for the sauna. Afterwards, they were going to get their nails and hair done, and then they would be ready for the big dinner that was going to happen this evening. Everyone on the ship was coming.  
  
"I know that it seems that everything is happening to Luke, mom, but it has to be a coincidence." ROry said.  
  
"I cannot believe that of all the meals, his had GLASS on it---I am just glad that he realized it before he swallowed. Now all that is cut up is his mouth, and it isn't bad--if I didn't know better, I would think it was-" Lorelai broke off immediately.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing-come on, we have been in here for an hour-time for nails." Lorelai said, hopping up so quickly she almost lost her towel.  
  
They all filed out behind her, knowing she was hiding something.  
  
They each had an intricate design put on their fingers, and they had their hair styled fashionably. Rory had a gorgeous long pale pink strapless straight dresses made of a slinky material, and Lane and Callie wore matching ones in baby blue and pale yellow. Tristan and Luke wore suits, and Lorelai and Sookie sported long pretty black dresses. They danced around for hours. Lorelai and Luke were dancing to a fast dance next to Rory and Tristan when Rory saw Max skulking behind Luke. He shoved into Luke, sending him sprawling. He tried to get away, but Tristan was faster. He grabbed Max by the hand, and twisted it behind him. Luke was clutching his leg, and Lorelai and Rory nelt beside him.  
  
"We need a doctor! We need a doctor!!!!!" Tristan yelled. "ANd security!"  
  
Everything happened so quickly that the next thing Rory new, she was sitting in the hospital wing with her mom and friends as they talked to Luke, who was sitting in a bed with his left leg in a cast. The security guards had taken Max to the main land, and Lorelai was ging ot get a restraining order.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Another proposal and a wedding

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This night is awesome!" ROry cried as she and Tristan listened to a great band. They were in San Francisco for the weekend, thanks to her Grandma. She was trying to put the words of her colleagues at t he ad agency she was working at out of her mind- how `love never lasted'. She thought she had it.  
  
"Rory, there is something I need to say. I just don't know how." Tristn said, handing her a letter.  
  
"Dear Rory--DEAR RORY! Tristan DuGray, if your going to dump me the least you can do is tell me without a letter!" Thikning back again to how her friends at work said she would get a Dear Rory letter......  
  
"Rory!" He cried after her.  
  
He watched as she jumped on the cable car thingies in San Francisco. He ran out in front of it before it started moving. The driver honked.  
  
"Tristan! Your making a scene!"  
  
"I don't care. I have to say this. (ok I am using a flinstones line---please forgive me, flinstones ppl_)  
  
The road of life is filled with holes.  
  
Bumps and curves and big pot holes  
  
But as long as you are always their, my love will never need repair  
  
And now I plead on bended knee.  
  
My dearest Rory will you marry me?"  
  
"Marry you...but tristan...I thought----Oh Of course" She said said, hopping off the car. Everyone Clapped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"As the best man and Maid of honor, Rory and I would like to make a speech to Lorelai and Luke. I have only had the pleasure of knowing these people for a few years-" Tristan started, only two days after the san Francisco trip.  
  
"-But I have know them my whole life. And all Tristan and I want to say is how happy we are that they are together." Rory said, breaking into tears.  
  
"Lorelai, Rory and I want to tell you something." Tristan said, coming off the stage to Lorelai and Luke.  
  
"MOM.....Luke.....we want to tell you that we are getting married."  
  
"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The end  
  
p.s. Lorelai and Luke had two daughters and a son, Paige, Lacey, and Nick. Rory and Tristan got married in 9 months and had twins, Leia (like the princess in Star Wars--Lay-uh)(Lorelai) and Drew. 


End file.
